She's on fire  Jacob x OC
by Hello-Unicorn-Lover
Summary: This is my first Fan-Fiction on this site. :3 Please be nice with reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**She's on fire**

Jacob sighed as Nessie climbed into the truck of one of her friends. He knew he was being over-protective, but something wasn't right about this guy. The man behind the wheel looked at his girl wrong. Jacob didn't change much, just cut his hair so it was a little lower than when Nessie was a child. The tips ended a bit below his ears, if he didn't slick it back. His muscles were toned as he had to protect his new found family from all kinda of danger.

"Bye Jake!" Nessie called, from the open window.

"Bye Ness." He said, before turning back to his house. Well, not exactly his house. Esme had built Jacob a little cottage beside the house to make sure Nessie had both families she loved close. Her bedroom had a window pointing to the little cottage. Jacob sighed, remembering the days where Nessie had locked to him. She use to love him, saying they would be together. And now, she was aging close to the due time. Would she stop growing? Does she still feel the same way?

Jacob's heart was breaking at his thoughts. He always knew a wolf bond was strong, but he could feel her eyes wander away when they talked. When they hunted she would go off course and text her friends, letting Jacob catch it for her. She was becoming very rude and Jacob didn't know if he could handle that. She use to be sweet. Jacob sighed once more as Alice appeared from no where.

"Hello Jake. How are you today?"

"Fine.. I guess. I'm not sure. Not in a good mood Alice."

"Nessie again? You know she'll turn back into the sweetie we all love. Its a phase."

Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed. 'Phase' was a word he heard from the bloodsuckers. They kept saying she would come back, and Jacob would feel better. But the more days that passed, the more he could feel his heart shatter to pieces. Renesmee had been hanging out with stuck up and very rich girls. The kind that made Jacob snarl.

As Jacob walked towards the small oak cabin, he examined it slowly. First, the black tiled roof with the chimney puffing out smoke. The windows were painted a light blue and the door was painted the sky theme. Nessie had thought of it, so the door reminded him of better times with her. Once you turn the knob to the door, you'll see a kitchen and living room in one, with a set of stairs. There was a small hall to the left, where the bathroom was. Well, one of them. The Cullen clan treated him well. The kitchen had stainless steal appliances and wooden counters, the dining table on one side of the living room-before the stairs. Jacob looked at the flat screen TV, remembering the nights where he would sit with Charlie and his father. They would watch sports or movies, enjoying each others company. Of course, Charlie only came once in a while. Nessie grew too fast for Charlie to come every time a game was on. Luckily, Renesmee stopped growing as fast. She barely grew an inch after a few weeks.

Dr. Cullen thought it was the start of her aging to stop.

Jacob sat in his room, sighing. The room was the least colorful, only white walls and Grey carpet. Renesmee use to call it the bland room. Jacob smiled a bit, remembering. Though, as his eyes scanned the room, he decided something. With a new confidence Jacob stood to his feet. He had to loose Bella, and he was fine. He was loosing Nessie, and before he could feel the fall Jacob was going to let her go. He pulled out his cellphone and texted Renesmee.

_Nessie,_

_I'm moving on. Your not the same. Good bye._

_-Jake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Renesmee ignored the buzzing of her phone, as her history teacher talked about the American Revolution. She bit the end of her pencil as she looked him over. He was about twenty-five, fresh out of college. She heard the bell rang as she finished off her notes, only acting like she was normal. Though, her mind took photographic notes. And her head recorded sound of the lesson. Nessie collected her things and slid them into the pink book bag, before pulling out her phone and heading to the lunch-grounds. The sun was barely out, which didn't effect her much. In fact, she didn't shine that much in the sun like her father. Only when it was really bright out she would get a light shimmer. Even then, people thought she had glitter on her face. Renesmee saw that Jacob sent her a text, not opening it yet. She first got in line, getting a slice of pizza.

Renesmee sat in the sun as she felt the warmth, smiling. Her friends sat around her, giggling about the latest jocks. Renesmee had a crush on one of them, but her heart belonged to Jacob. Though, he seemed... different. She tried to put up a front, and not show it to make anyone worried. She was smiling, until she looked at the text Jacob sent her. Good bye? Was he going on a trip? Nessie texted him back, asking if he was going on a trip. No response. Nessie felt her heart speed up, as her hand started to shake. Why was she losing her cool? She dialed his number quickly and pressed send, putting the phone to her ear. She got up from the table and walked to an empty space, waiting. More and more rings, and no answer. Finally, the phone stopped ringing. No answering machine. Renesmee felt heart broken. It was over.. She lost her werewolf.

"Ness, what is wrong?" A silky voice purred. Nessie looked up to the quarter-back, Nick Hendricks.

"Nothing Nicki."

"Now now, you know I can't let a pretty girl lie and cry. What is wrong in that pretty little life of yours?" He purred, gently wiping away a fallen tear. Renesmee looked up at his very mortal face and sighed. He'd never understand. No one would. She jerked back from his next movement and headed to class. Nick was confused for a bit, before grumbling and heading to class. By the time the bell, for ending lunch, was ringing and people started to head out- Nessie was leaning against the door waiting for the teacher. She didn't have a smile. She didn't feel pretty today. In fact, she felt very cold.

Jacob had finished packing his things as he looked at the clock. It was around twelve o'clock. He left his phone in the kitchen, hearing it vibrate against the marble counter. His heart was breaking even more, knowing it was Nessie. He could picture the texts...

_'What do you mean?'_, _'Are you ignoring me?'_, or maybe something like '_This was coming, I'm over you Jacob.'_ And, the most painful.. _'I never loved you anyways.'_

Jacob shuttered as he thought of the last one. He felt a tear fighting against his prideful eyes. Jacob clutched his suitcase and bit his bottom lip. "I will not cry.. I will be strong." He muttered to himself. But boy did it hurt his heart. As he closed the suitcase, he felt his heart finally stop hurting. After letting out a breath, he opened his eyes. No more tears, no more pain. The bond had broken, for some reason. Jake picked up two cases in each arm, packing them into his truck. Jacob looked once more at the cabin. "Good bye.." He mumbled, before getting inside. He could see the vampire-Bella watching him. And behind her? Edward.

'What are you doing?' Said Edward's voice inside of Jake's head.

'Leaving. Tell Bella I said bye.' Jacob thought, before pulling out of the drive. He knew Bella would try to stop him, if she could find him. So he'd have to run. Far, _far_ away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That bastard!"

"Bella, calm down. We don't know the reason-"

"I'll tell you the reason! He's mad because Renesmee is growing up!"

"Bella, sweetie.."

"Alice, I'm not in the mood."

The Cullen clan had grouped together, of those that were there. Bella had cute her hair to her shoulders, as the soft brown floated over her pale white skin. Edward was holding her from behind, his hands clasped together on her stomach as his head rested against her's. His bronze hair gently mixing with her own. To their right, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the piano stool. Alice had her hair in the usual spiked form, the jet black color contrasting against Jasper's dirty blond swirls. Bella looked over at Alice, and how calm she was. She was waiting for a vision, to help Bella out. But none was coming to her. Alice's lips turned from a smile to a frown as Jasper hugged her tight. He, of course, was as worried as Bella and the others were. On Bella's left, Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled in the sofa. Rose watched the group as Emmett watched sports, one arm around Rose's shoulders. Emmett was strong and powerful, but Bella remembered a time when she beat him in an arm wrestling match. He had short brown hair, and a child-like face. Rose on the other hand, was beautiful like a twenty year old. Her blond hair and golden eyes, made most guys at the high schools swoon. And, directly in front of Bella was her legal-parents. Esme and Carlisle. Esme had the look of a thirty year old woman, yet beautiful. She was very sweet and kind, to both mortals and humans. Dr. Carlisle was legend in this small town, and wasn't too bad looking himself. Well, they all were vampires so beauty is a definite.

"Bella, your worrying too much. Jacob will be fine."

"That's not who I am worried about. Someone needs to pick up Renesmee."

The whole crowd silenced. They didn't think of Renesmee, only Bella and Edward. Bella could feel Edward hold on tight to her shirt, his head resting on her shoulder. The white material was about to rip before Edward let go. "I'll go." He said, before kissing Bella on the side of the head and heading to the door. His father, Carlisle stopped him at the door.

"Edward, what if someone sees you?"

Edward thought for a minute as the doctor waited.

"No one will. Carlisle, this is my daughter. What if your child was stuck, afraid and alone?"

With that question, the doctor hesitated. Edward frowned, knowing he hit a nerve.

"Carl-"

"Edward, be careful."

Edward looked into the eyes of his savior. Some pain could be seen, but mostly trust. Edward sighed and saw Bella getting her purse.

"Be-"

"Edward, don't you try to stop me. I can still kick your ass." Bella said, and Edward chuckled. The two headed out to the silver Volvo. Edward held the door open for her and closed it behind her beautiful legs, and got to the driver's side. He intertwined their fingers together before laying a soft kiss on her hand, and heading out of the driveway.

**After a drive and back...**

Renesmee was quiet on the way home. She had felt her breath escape when Jacob left. Her heart pained, and her hands shook. She felt broken, like half of her was missing. When her father led her into the house, everyone greeted her. She did her hellos and smiles, but didn't speak much. After they all talked for a bit, Renesmee headed to her room. The walls were a dark blue with rose petals falling down, her bed the colors of the petals- A soft pink and red- above a black carpet. There was a black computer with her Ipod connected to the charger. She put her bag on a hook and looked through the books in her shelf. She pulled out an old favorite, a story book. Renesmee sat on the large bed and found a nice spot to rest, before looking through the stories. She found one that she loved, a story about a girl and a lost puppy. Renesmee sighed as she remembered how Jacob would act out the story. She closed her eyes, feeling tears beckoning to her eyes. She closed the old book as the spine suddenly snapped in two, breaking the book. Renesmee gasped and started crying, Edward rushing into her room. "Nessie? Whats wrong?" He asked, coming over to her bed slowly and held her close. Renesmee sniffled and tried to control herself. "I-It broke..." She cried, not meaning the book. Though, Edward didn't catch her meaning. "We can buy a new one Renesmee... I promise you'll have the book back by tomorrow." He said, and Nessie shook her head. "N-No.. It can't be fixed... It was Jacob's..." She sniffled, and Edward sighed. He kissed the top of her forehead and held her close. "He'll come back."

Jacob looked at the sign of the reserve. "La push..." He mumbled, as familiar scents filled his nose. No vampires, no heart break, no worries. Right? Jacob pulled into the local Wal-Mart and turned off the truck. He climbed out of the Ford and locked the doors, before walking into the public mart. He took a deep breath, letting it out. Seth was here. He could smell his innocence, with a hint of his chocolate axe spray. Jacob chuckled and headed towards the smell, finding Seth and a girl kissing in the toy's isle. Seth looked up to see the smirking Jacob, before separating his lips from the girl's. "Jake? Jake! Your back!" He said, getting up. The blond girl frowned, watching Seth leave her grasp. "How is Nessie?" Seth asked, and Jacob frowned. Seth could feel the sadness emitting from Jacob. "Heather, can you call me tonight?" Seth said, looking back. Heather nodded and got up, flipping her white-blond hair behind her boney shoulder. "Of course Seth~" She cooed, before picking up her pink purse. She looked at Jacob with emerald eyes before smiling with soft pink lips and walking away. Jacob and Seth sighed, as Jacob remembered things about Nessie. Heather reminded him of how small her lips were. He swallowed hard and looked to his pack member. "Lets talk some where more.. private." He said, and walked towards the exit. Seth smiled, raising his hands in the air. "My house it is! Woo!" He cheered, as Jacob laughed.


End file.
